Today most video coding algorithms use motion compensated predictive coding for reduction of transmission bandwidth. In such hybrid schemes, temporal redundancy is reduced using motion compensation, and spatial redundancy is reduced by motion compensation residual transform coding. While most standard definition (SD) video material, including available MPEG video material for test purpose, is interlaced, recent research in scalable video coding has concentrated on evaluation of progressive video only. Efforts in this respect are encouraged e.g. for MPEG-4 as mentioned in “Description of, Exploration experiments in Scalable Video Coding”, ISO/IEC JEC1/SC29/WG11, MPEG2002/N5414, Awaji, December 2002. Known algorithms, e.g. as disclosed in WO9003082 for HDTV, are not sufficient for transmission of spatially and temporally scalable, interlaced video, because a wider range of scalability is demanded. New display types, e.g. miniature mobile displays, get by with progressive video sequences of low spatial and temporal resolution, while others, e.g. HDTV receivers, require interlaced sequences with high spatial resolution and standard temporal resolution.